This intervention project is designed to positively alter the self image, academic achievement levels, and behavior patterns among selected 7th grade public school students in East Los Angeles, and, to alter the attitudes toward self and school held by the parents of these students. Student subjects are drawn both from the patient roster of the East Los Angeles Child and Youth Clinic as well as randomly from among the 7th grade population of Belvedere Junior High School. All subjects are students of that school. They receive peer counseling, participate in enriched educational experiences, enriched recreational experiences, and personal counseling. Their parents do so as well. The same subjects are treated throughout their three year tenure at the Junior High with additional new 7th graders added to the experimental group during the project's 2nd and 3rd year. Remaining students in the school are used as controls. The number involved in the second year is 260.